The New Rhythm Guitarist
by SweetLadyProcastination
Summary: Toki just joined Dethklok yesterday and Skwisgaar decides to make him his love toy until he gets kicked out of the band...though not everything goes according to Skwisgaar's plan. *First Fic*


Skwisgaar had given strict instructions to a few of the gears. Whenever the new rhythm guitarist got lost in Mordhaus for the first time (which he undoubtedly would almost immediately after moving in), he was to be guided to Skwisgaar's room.

When Skwisgaar had recently been introduced to the newest band member he was taken by his long brown hair and pale blue eyes. The Swede was not accustomed to being attracted to men but like many promiscuous people, he enjoyed sex with many different individuals of diverse appearance, and that just happened to sometimes include pretty men. Skwisgaar's desire to stroke this younger man's fu manchu, initially worried him, having casual sex with a dude once in awhile was easily kept in the closet, but flirtation with a member of the band would simply never fly, let alone be acceptable in the eyes of his brutal housemates. Skwisgaar was concerned he was going to have to tape back his bulge until he got used to having this new Norwegian guy around if he was going to make it with Dethklok….until all of his concern melted away when he heard the brown haired kid play a song on his flying V. Skwisgaar's worried vanished when he heard what he considered as piss poor instrumentalism. Obviously this one was not going to last. He didn't even understand why he was brought on in the first place, you don't need a rhythm guitarist and you really don't need one if you have Skwisgaar Skwigelf on lead.

Any anxiety Skwisgaar might have felt over this new threat to his playing or too his man slut persona were gone as he felt more and more reassured that this could not be a permanent situation. The solution was simple, Skwisgaar would seduce this new Toki person and make him his fucktoy, then when he was tired of him, he would push that the band get rid of his slow fingered, clumsy rhythm guitarist ass.

Skwisgaar was correct in his assumption and Toki got lost the second day after he moved into Mordhaus. He had been playing DDR and made a wrong turn trying to go back to his room. After an hour of aimless wandering Toki could only think of Deddy Bear getting lonely and his new model waiting to be built. He turned to a faceless servant to ask for directions and silently the hooded individual lead him to Skwisgaar's room and left him there swiftly before he could even utter a syllable.

Confused but curious Toki knocked on the door, not knowing what to expect, because he had never visited any of the other bandmates rooms or had any idea what wing they were in. Toki was nervous but mildly relieved when Skwisgaar opened the door. He wanted this man's approval because he was, in fact, a living legend and the fastest guitarist in the world. He was also the only thing keeping Toki from immense culture shock, and Toki felt the need to be liked by this older Scandinavian man.

Skwisgaar had just put down his gibson explorer when he heard the timid knock on his large double doors. He opened them to see a startled looking Toki staring befuddled at him with large eyes.

"Ummm…...Hellos Skwigaar, I was just tryings to get back to my own rooms and I guess I gets lost or somethings…..this is a very big house you guys lives ins…...and I ended up heres….somehows….." Toki stammered as his words trickled off at the end of his awkward confession. He looked embarrassed and gazed down at Skwisgaar's plush white carpet and then began to look past Skwisgaar and take in his large white room. Directly to Skwisgaars right on a clear glass coffee table sat the biggest bowl of colorful candy Toki had ever seen in his life.

Skwisgaar watched as immediately Toki's face lit up. "Oh! You has so much candys!" Toki said with a lustful exuberance. Skwisgaar smiled a little. He had already recognized Toki's pattern of attraction to child like things like the stuffed bear and airplane models he brought with him to Mordhaus, as well as his gluttonous attack on dessert at dinner last night. Skwisgaar had a hunch he'd be able to lure him in with a fucking huge bowl of candy.

Toki had to use every ounce of will in his body not to push right past Skwisgaar's arm that was holding his door ajar, to pounce on all that beautiful sugary delightfulness. Still he was staring at that bowl with more intensity than Skwisgaar could have imagined him to hold.

"Uhh….You cans have somes if you like," was all Skwisgaar needed to say, for Toki to spring forward squealing lightly with glee into Skwisgaars room, plop himself on the white couch and begin to stuff his face with candy as fast as he could unwrap it.

Skwisgaar predatorily closed the door as gently as he could and turned to watch Toki with gleaming eyes. Normally Skwisgaar might be turned off by this display of lack of self control, but Toki was so alarmingly cute and childish, that his annoyance at his gorging was diminished by his desire to dominate this young man.

Unaware of the fact that he had stepped right in Skwisgaar's lusty trap, Toki ate away merrily while Skwisgaar sat down on the couch opposite him, watching him eat like a cat watches an animal it chooses not to chase.

"Oh thanks you Skwisgaar, this ams so nice!" Toki exclaimed after a few minute. His inhaling of the candy began to slow as the level of the bowl lowered. "Who would have knowd the fastest guitarist in dems worlds would haves all this candies to share with Tokis!"

"Anytings for a new band members." Skwisgaar said patiently while he waited for Toki to finish eating.

When Toki really started to cease eating, now taking only one piece of candy at a time in his mouth he started to say, "Listens Skiwsgaar, I really appreciates this. Just having met all of yous and joining de bands and all, this really means a lots. I was wonderinks if maybe sometime you could show me how to do some of de stuff you do on your guitars, now that we'll be playinks together all the times and whatnots."

Fat fuckings chances, Skisgaar thought to him self with mild amusement.

"Let's not talk about that right now little Tokis" Skwisgaar said with a soft low voice.

Somewhat taken aback Toki totally stopped eating. "Oh….okays Skwisgaar….." Toki said in a soft voice, looking down at the bowl placed in his lap a little defeated.

Skwisgaar let Toki sit like that for a moment before he said, "You know what I woulds like to talks about little Tokis?" in a very sweet voice.

Toki looked up re enthused. "What be that Skwisgaar?" He asked with a grin plastered on his slightly sticky face.

"I was wonderings how you gots to be so ripped little Tokis."

Skwisgaar presented this topic with the slightest suggestiveness in his voice as he blatantly began to eye Tokis body through his clothes.

A shadow immediately crossed Toki's face and he was more than a little shocked by the random ass question the Swede just asked him. He blushed a little under his scrutiny. "I don'ts know" Toki replied gently, looking at the floor determinedly, wondering why Skwisgaar would ask such a strange thing. For Toki his body only conjured images of pain and grueling work caused by those who were meant to nurture him.

Skwisgaar immediately saw he had asked the wrong question, and suddenly things were not going the way he wanted them to at all. In order to divert his attention away from whatever connotation had just made him so sad, Skwisgaar enacted plan B immediately.

"I has somethinks else for you little Tokis, a good job for joinings the greatest band in the worlds present." Skwisgaar said quickly to cut Toki off from his obviously dark thoughts.

The effect was instantaneous Toki's mood totally shifted as he looked up again ecstatically.

"Presents for Tokis?!" He said with excitement.

Skwisgaar quickly got up and moved to one of his dressers where he procured a stuffed animal that was very cute despite it's obviously brutal leanings, it was decked out in tiny little stuffed animal dethklok fan clothes, and had a little stuffed mace in one furry hand. Skwisgaar handed the animal to Toki and Toki immediately grabbed it and hugged it to his chest. It didn't really matter that it wasn't deddy bear, the fact that Skwisgaar had thought of him enough to get him anything was wonderful to Toki. He wasn't accustomed to getting gifts.

"Thanks yous Skwisgaar." Toki said in the softest voice, curled up on the couch with the animal clutched to his chest. He stared off into space.

Skwisgaar resumed his seat on the couch across from Toki and knew that he had to act quickly while Toki was in a happy place and not expecting what was coming next.

"Toki?"

"Yes Skwisgaar?" Toki asked not breaking his stare that went right through the coffee table.

"Can I see your muscles, you know, withouts yous shirts on?" Skwisgaar asked as innocently as he possibly could, putting on his most inspired "I'm honestly curious and am not trying to fuck you" face as he could.

Toki sat silently for a few seconds then said hesitantly, "I don't sees why nots." And he slowly broke his trance, set his new stuffed friend beside him on the couch and pulled his blue shirt off so Skwisgaar could see his cut torso. "I don'ts works outs or nothings… I just used to do a lot of chores around the house." Toki explained good naturedly.

Skwisgaar drank in the sight of Tokis naked chest, thinking to himself that he was actually way more built than he had expected. It made Skwisgaar feel a little flabby in comparison in fact. A little Irritated by this and a little more turned on Skwisgaar started to feel a little frantic inside.

"Tokis." Skisgaar said with a rush of breath that came out sounding a bit like a demand.

"Yes?" Toki asked, oblivious to what his partial nudity was doing to the tall man across from him.

"I would like very much if you coulds sits on my lap." Skwisgaar said seriously while looking at Toki with a straight face.

"What like Sandy Claws?" Toki asked indignant and confused.

"Not quite like Santy Klaus" Swisgaar added with a little growl of impatience.

"Well….okay…." Toki answered with a nervous little titter while averting his eyes. "That guy always gaves me the creeps anyways."

Toki moved over to stand by Skwisgaar not knowing exactly what Skwisgaar wanted him to do. When he was close enough Skwisgaar reached out and grabbed Toki by his hips through his jeans and pulled him down on his lap so that Toki was straddling his hips, Tokis jeans stretched tight as he sat on Skwisgaar's thighs.

"I wanted to be havings a closer look at your abs Toki." Skwisgaar said with a purr, his eyes lapping up the sight of Tokis nude upper body right in front of his face.

"Wowee Skwisgaar….you are awfully happy down theres….." Said a blushing Toki embarrassed by Skwisgaar's hard length poking Toki through Skwisgaar's jeans.

At the reminder of his rock hard erection, Skwisgaar pushed Tokis hips down onto his own, moaning at the contact of Toki's firm hips and ass against his bulge. Toki gasped at Skwisgaar's ministrations, looking a bit shocked at the whole experience. Skwisgaar noticed this and realized he had absolutely no clue what this kids sexual experience history was like. He slowed down a little and began to lightly caress Tokis hair, shoulders, and stomach, with all the tenderness he could muster while this horny.

"You are just so beautiful Tokis." Skwisgaar said before he began to kiss Tokis neck. With all the touching and kissing, Toki began to relax and purr at his own budding arousal. He placed his hands on Skwisgaar's shoulders and leaned into him in order to give him better access to his neck, where Skwisgaar continued to kiss, bit and suckle. Toki began to rub the crotch of his jeans against Skwisgaar's, pressing his hardening self down unto the delicious and well endowed firmness he found there.

Skwisgaar bit hard on Toki's collarbone making Toki gasp and push their erections together with more force. Skwisgaar raspily breathed into Toki's ear, "As soon as I am seeings you little Tokis, I am knowings that I was wanting to fucks with your cute little ass." Simultaneously as he said this, Skwisgaar moved his hands from Toki's sides and squeezed both of his ass cheeks through his tight jeans. Afterward he began to suck on one of his perfect nipples.

This swift action seemed to snap Toki back to reality and he quickly got off Skwisgaar's lap, backing up and grabbing his shirt as he moved closer to the other couch. All the while he mumbled " Look Skwisgaar, you ams really nice and everythings, and I really likes the way you touch me and stuff,...but I cannot be fuckings with yous, we are new band mates and I cannots be fuckings with my band mates."

With this explanation Toki turned and walked quickly toward the door. Skwisgaar sprang forward off the couch snapping out of his hazy sex clouded mental place, and he thought that he would not let Toki get away, not after getting this far. Toki had his hand on the doorknob when Skwisgaar grabbed his shoulder and as gently as he could without hurting him, spun Toki around against the door to face him. Toki's body made a soft but distinct thud on the wooden door and bashfully a very turned on Toki looked up at Skwisgaar with a red face and wide eyes. Skwisgaar looked down at Toki and proceeded to swiftly and smoothly, grab one of Tokis legs at the thigh just above the knee and bring it up to Skwisgaar's hip. Skwisgaar pressed their Scandinavian bodies together and hoisted Toki up just high enough that he could feel Skwisgaar's massive erection pressing into his own engorged member and so there foreheads were touching as Skwisgaar used his last resort and looked into Toki's eyes, pouring his desire into him with his blue eyed stare. Skwisgaar panted and licked his lips while he contemplated Toki with need.

"Now Tokis," he said softly, "why are you tryings to be leavings me when I am wantings yous so badly? " Skwisgaar said in an intimate whisper, never taking his eyes from Tokis. After looking at him soulfully for another second, he broke their intense eye contact to connect their lips in a very sensual kiss. Both sets of lips parted as Skwisgaar kissed both Toki's supple upper and lower lips, and soon they began to suck and bit at each other and their tongues began to make gentle contact. At this point Skwisgaar began to thrust their erections together. Toki's hips were crushed up again the doorway in a painful sandwich of erotic pleasure. Toki began to pick up Skwisgaars rhythm and push back against him strongly, and soon the two were grinding away hotly and kissing fervently against the door. Skwisgaar's mind was lost in a torrent of sexual pleasure, this encounter was so much more intense and satisfying than he could have imagined it would be. Toki was responding with matched desire.

As quickly as their steamy moment began it ended abruptly when a grinning Toki pushed Skwisgaar off of him with both hands. Surprised the tall and gangly Swede stumbled backwards a few feet before he regained his balance.

"Like I am sayings Skiwsgaar, I cannot be fuckings with yous. We are both guitarists in the same bands and fucking your bandmate when you first joins ams just not brutals. Thanks for de kisses though." Toki said with a smile as he decidedly turned, opened the door and left.

Skiwsgaar stood for a moment in total shock. He could not actually remember the last time he had been turned away for sex. By anyone. Then he touched his fingers to his mouth and realized how sweet Toki had tasted. He didn't let himself ponder for even a minute what this meant for his and Toki's future, if he would let Skwisgaar fuck him someday if not now. A few minutes later after getting off to the thought of Toki beneath him, Skwisgaar wondered if Toki would actually be a permanent member of Dethklok.

"No ways." Skwisgaar said aloud as he came.


End file.
